The present invention relates to silt fences which are used to prevent erosion, particularly erosion of on site soil during a construction period. Such fences conventionally include stakes having pointed ends mounted to the ground with a fabric web secured to the stakes. In practice, however, it has been found that the conventional means of securement is quite unsatisfactory, resulting in the web being torn from the strakes. For example, where such fasteners as staples are used, the staples tend to tear through the fabric web when exposed to environmental conditions, such as high winds, snow drifts and the like. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a silt fence which could withstand such environmental conditions and provide a silt fence capable of functioning in its intended manner over long periods of time.